creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 March 2015
11:02 Bara najlepsze! 11:02 ? 11:02 Yaoi ssie psu Bowsera D: 11:02 Wy jesteście bez serca Q.Q 11:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfAs2Z0ym_Q 11:02 hej hej 11:03 Naomka ja ogólnie nic do yaoiców nie mam ale na dłuższą mete to się tym rzyga D: 11:03 Pingas lifts 11:04 Wole komedie,horrory,ecchi,yuri,haremówki itd. 11:04 Nooosek mnie boli 11:04 o/ 11:04 Karu o/ 11:05 o/ 11:06 WWujek! 11:06 Mam laga! 11:06 Karu jak tam nowy kibel? 11:06 Raven, PW 11:06 Dobrze XD 11:06 Karu! 11:06 XD 11:06 Exi ma ozyskać czaszkę! 11:06 *odzyskać 11:06 odpisałem już 11:07 a ja wiem ile Bowser ma lat (lf) 11:07 No i? 11:07 Nys, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. 11:08 Tak jak 90% użytkowników 15-16 11:08 Karu 11:08 Chatmodem nie może być osoba, która toleruje trolli 11:08 Bowser ma 22 :p 11:08 Jestem poważny 11:08 I ma wśród nich znajomości 11:08 Nys, nie. I tyle. 11:08 Exi jest sexi! 11:08 XD 11:08 I to jest moja ciocia! 11:08 karu, pw doszło? 11:08 Raven, tak 11:08 Nys, nie i daj sobie siana. 11:09 Poza tym znajdź sobie lepszą ciocię np. Nowoa 11:09 Nowa* 11:09 Kto jest sexi? Nys, Nowa i Exi! 11:09 Nowa to moja siostra 11:09 Nys, ostrzeżenie 11:09 (ayfkm) Drzewo widziałeś? 11:09 Za co? 11:09 Za zboczeństwo. 11:10 (facepalm) 11:10 Macnął bym sobie cycki :C 11:10 Od kiedy bycie sexownym jest zboczone 11:10 To jest zboczeństwo 11:10 Nys, (stop) 11:10 Dałęm przykłąd 11:10 Jak na Ciebie mówić Mi3S02BOBRA? 11:10 mięso z bobra 11:10 * Taki jeden z Nysy twerkuje przed Karu 11:10 Bober 11:10 x3 11:10 Shake that booty with me! 11:11 x3 jest słabe :p 11:11 X3 11:11 Ono pasuje do akcji 11:11 Moja mama pasuje do akcji! 11:11 D: Mysz umarła i muzyczkę robi! 11:12 Dam link 11:12 https://open.spotify.com/track/47WNjXohtA1A6gY2zTKZ91 11:13 Karu (QQ) 11:13 Mogę do braciszka na PW? 11:13 Nys, ogarnij się 11:14 (QQ) Ale ja ogarniety 11:14 Oglaadam dziwna bajke 11:14 mlp? 11:15 Nowa jaką? 11:15 Cześć Bow 11:15 hellow 11:15 Mój mały kucyk,mój mały kucyk aaaaaaaaaa X3 11:15 ;-; 11:16 Karu o besriuszu 11:16 zw 11:16 Bestiuszu* 11:16 A ja oglądam mlp i jestem bobrem :3 11:17 Exi! 11:17 Sprzeciw, czy ty masz godność i rozum człowieka? czekolada jest mądrzejsza a ty nie jak możesz taki być po prostu sprzeciw nie to już jest za wiele już nie mogę bo agatka z krainy grzybów wie że wiewiórka małgosia 11:17 Bow, co to? 11:17 U mnie pada śnieg :S 11:17 nie tu d: 11:17 Snieg! 11:17 U mnie deszcz ;-; 11:18 u mnie deszcz ze śniegiem 11:18 A miałam wyjść do McD (numb) 11:18 Nysy, czo? 11:18 Naomka, u mnie też pada 11:18 tzn zaczyna 11:19 A u mnie woda w kiblu się spłukuje już od 2 godzin :3 11:19 XD 11:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Ciocię 11:19 Pływak napraw (comeon) 11:19 ^^ 11:19 o/ 11:20 Co tam u was? 11:20 okropnie 11:20 Nic ^^ 11:20 i mokro 11:20 Rodzice mojego kolegi zmarli ^^ 11:20 A co się stało 11:21 ALe seuper ^^ 11:22 co ostatnio robicie na wiki? 11:22 Jest okropnie bo boli mnie łeb D: 11:22 spoko 11:22 Źle ;-; 11:23 kto lubi FNAF ? 11:23 Ja 11:23 A znasz tajne historie gry ? 11:23 Kocham ;-; 11:23 O FNAF gadać nie wolno 11:23 Czemu ? 11:23 * Naomka tuli tatę 11:23 Bo dosłownie tym srają tutaj 11:23 Bo fnaf to ścierwo 11:23 Vetus nie 11:23 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli córcię 11:24 Bow 11:24 Poprostu były słabe pasty spamy i neo 11:24 Nys, drugie ostrzeżenie za mowę potoczną 11:24 Weźcie generalnie odwalcie się od mojej gry ;-; 11:24 O nje jezdem dziedzgiem noe i koffam WNAW 11:24 Vetus809 11:24 z zasady rozmowy o FnAF na czacie nie są zabronione 11:24 Mi3S02B0BRA o co ci chodziło 11:24 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli córcię 11:24 jednak zwyczajowo rozmawia się o tym na PW 11:25 * Naomka tuli tatusia 11:25 * Noworoczna tuli Vetusa 11:25 Uspokójcie się z komendą /me 11:25 Vetus pytałęś o tajne historie gry 11:25 Raven, ping 11:25 pingas* 11:25 o/ 11:25 its a me mario 11:25 Hej 11:25 o/ 11:25 wat 11:26 czesc czesc :d 11:26 Karu 11:26 kto chce się stać członkiem mojej wiki na temat FNAF 11:26 pingasz osobę której nie ma na czacie (like) 11:26 Ja 11:26 Hej Cebul 11:26 adminem 11:26 Cebul grasz na pokeblocku? 11:26 Kto gra w Pokemine? (lf) 11:26 kto chce się stać członkiem mojej wiki na temat FNAF 11:26 ja 11:26 Bowser ja!!!! 11:26 Vetus - jest już milion takich wiki. 11:26 adminem 11:26 zaraz dam link 11:27 Mi3S02B0BRA - Zagramy? :C 11:27 bo nie mam z kim D: 11:27 http://pl.five-nights-at-freddys-teorie.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Vetus809 11:27 oto link 11:27 Bowser może jutro 11:27 Vetus, już zaraz zwandalizuję. (lf) 11:27 Ex 11:27 Umieram 11:27 czemu pytasz o pokeblocka Mi3S02B0BRA ? 11:27 nwm 11:27 czemu jutro (no) 11:27 Na bol noska 11:28 Z zimna? (QQ) 11:28 czasami im skryptuję pewne rzeczy 11:28 (icu) * 11:28 wiki bez przyszłości 11:28 albo cos na zlecenie robie 11:28 VETUS, POSŁUCHAJ. JEST JUŻ MILION WIKI NA TAKI TEMAT. PO CHOLERĘ MILION JEDEN 11:28 ale grac to nie gram, nie mialo by to dla mnie sensu. 11:28 kick za caps 11:28 D: 11:28 kto wbija na wiki ? 11:28 vetus 11:28 Nie! 11:28 nikt 11:28 Naomka, ostrzeżenie za capsa 11:28 bo 11:28 Karu 11:28 Oke ;-; 11:28 Karu! 11:28 za capsa się kicki powinno dawać 11:28 ;-; 11:28 Fnaf jest już nudny 11:28 na góże macie link do mojej wiki o fnaf 11:28 Bow, pozwól, że ja będę decydował 11:28 góże? 11:28 Naomka to moja córuś 11:28 góże :/ 11:28 >góże 11:29 dam jeszcze drugi 11:29 really? XD 11:29 Ej, ej spokojnie. 11:29 rocznik 2004-2005 przeczuwam 11:29 (lf) 11:29 Vetus a Ty sie nie miałes przypadkiem uczyc czegos na jutro? 11:29 twój ulubioy bow xd 11:29 Daję 06 11:29 1-klasista z podstawówki wie jak się pisze "górze" 11:29 nue 11:29 Dobra 20014 11:29 nie* 11:29 2014 * 11:29 sounds like troll tastes like true 11:29 xd 11:29 dobra spoko kończe z fnaf 11:29 pisze się guże 11:29 nieuki 11:29 szybka decyzja XD 11:30 Rejwen pewu 11:30 sóp w gure 11:30 dóhę 11:30 by the way ma ktos dla mnie jakas krotka fajna creepypaste? 11:30 nagral bym cos >< 11:30 jakie lubicie pastz _ 11:30 Brama Umysłu 11:30 vetus 11:30 nie jedz tej kanapki 11:30 co 11:30 Ja nje mogem no normalnje kto waz polzgiego ódzył? 11:31 o co ci chodyi 11:31 Mnie ty 11:31 kto ma fb 11:31 o to że ty lubisz jeść kanapki 11:31 Ja hy hy 11:31 kto lubi kanpaki? 11:31 nic takiego nie pisaem 11:31 Ja nie ;-; 11:31 z masłem maślanym maczanym w maśle 11:32 cofać się do tyłu 11:32 Vat 8% 11:32 kto lubi cycki? 11:32 vat na cycki buahahhahaha 11:33 Bow. 11:33 Bow, ostrzeżenie 11:33 Za 11:33 hej Kirtsu 11:33 Za zboczeństwa 11:33 gejo 11:33 rozpoczynam śledztwo 11:33 panie Karu 11:33 *hejo 11:33 >zboczeństwa 11:33 Jakie śledztwo? 11:33 każda kobieta ma cycki (ogw) 11:33 >sugerowanie, że cycki są zboczone xD 11:33 Hejo 11:33 http://screenshooter.net/102176330/unopoip 11:34 dostałem zgłoszenie 11:34 ostrzeżenie 11:34 za 11:34 Karu+(cycki=ostrzeżenie za zboczeństwo)=Gej 11:34 D: 11:34 Matematyka 11:34 o kurde 11:34 nys 11:34 ameryke odkryłeś 11:34 proszę dać mi kilka screenów 11:34 panie Bowser 11:34 do jakich screenów?' 11:35 xd 11:35 nysa chciał się rozbierać przed nową ._. 11:35 Tu są także dzieci, więc nie będę tolerował wszelkiej erotyki i to koniec dyskusji. 11:35 xd 11:35 ta brama umysłu całkiem ciekawa 11:35 >tu są także dzieci 11:35 troche dłuższa niż oczekiwałem 11:35 >wikia jest od 13 lat 11:35 ciekawe czy kto już ją nagrywał 11:35 >sugerowanie, że dzieci nie mają nic wspólnego z cyckami 11:35 xd 11:35 13 latek wie co to cycki 11:35 zaraz musze rzucić okiem 11:35 mi chodzi o ostrzeżenie za mowę potoczną 11:35 afk\ 11:35 panie Karu 11:35 Ex, ostrzeżenie za trolling 11:35 xD 11:35 sporo tu jest osób poniżej 13 lat 11:35 Lubie cycki :3 11:35 Serio? 11:35 nie będę wymieniał 11:35 Raven, wiem 11:35 Karu XD 11:36 Jak miałem 11 la to gorsze rzeczy robiłem 11:36 mam dziwne włosy 11:36 ale ja słyszę jak pierwszaki z mojej szkoły już coś tam szepczą o cyckach 11:36 proszę dać mi kilka screenów które byłyby za tym, że Karu jest winny jak i nie winny 11:36 XD emon666 jest poniżej 13 11:36 panie Bowser 11:36 dzięki panie oczywisty 11:36 Kirtsu, screeny to nie dowód 11:36 Bowser: 11:36 ja 13 bede mieć w sierpniu,dostanę bana? :'( 11:36 Blowser 11:36 pierwszaki już wołają "ej grasz w lola?" "ej grasz w csgo?" 11:36 Poza tym, nie oszukujmy się. Większość dzieci cycki widzi jako jedną z pierwszych rzeczy w życiu 11:36 także tego. 11:37 (y) 11:37 XXD 11:37 Karu to o tobie: "Zapomniał wół jak cięlęciem był" 11:37 Też nonstop kiedyś o cyckach gadałeś 11:37 Cycki są piękne :3 11:37 Nie! 11:38 Nys geju 11:38 Lekarz mi na chatę wbił (numb) 11:38 żeby cię zabrać? 11:38 To jest kurde chore! CYCKI CYCKI CYCKI DUP A czyli typowy mężczyzna! A gdzie uczucia ja się pyta,m? 11:38 Nys, ja akurat miałem troszkę ciekawsze zainteresowania 11:38 No właśnie nie wiem. 11:39 Za co? 11:39 I przestańcie gadać o cyckach bo to jest denerwujące. Wszyscy piliście z nich mleko. 11:39 Za pokazanie prawdy? 11:39 Mam dziewczyne która cycków nie ma :o nie jestem taki że ciągle cycki mi we łbie' 11:39 Córciaa 11:39 Naomka++++ 11:40 Ja nie 11:40 "ja 13 bede mieć w sierpniu" 11:40 wszystko jasne 11:40 bo ja nie lubiłem mleka matki 11:40 A ty Ex się nie odzywaj, bo od dawna wiem, że lubisz wszelkich trolli i jesteś hipokrytką 11:40 (problemo) 11:40 panie Mi 11:40 Chodź do taty 11:40 Karu cichaj! 11:40 chodze do 6 kalsy,ona chodzi do 5 tak wszysto jasne 11:40 To moja ciocia ty mój wujke 11:40 *wujek 11:40 Macie żyć w zgodzie 11:40 deski czasami są inteligentniejsze niż taka kobieta po operacji powiększeniu piersi 11:40 tyle że dużo dziewcząt w tym wieku już ma cycki :/ 11:41 Raven,prawda 11:41 sprawa zamknięta 11:41 Haha Raven ależeś dowalił XD 11:41 Raven+++++++++++ 11:41 plus 11:41 Hipokrytką? Rozwiń proszę 11:41 Ależ proszę. 11:41 Ex brała żarty o krągłościach kobiet jako mowę potoczną 11:41 Karu jest niewinny 11:41 xD 11:41 pani Ex 11:42 Zarzucałaś mi tutaj, że nadużywam uprawnień i łamie regulamin. Gdy twój idol WsU sam złamał ustanowione przez siebie zasady to nie było sprzeciwu z twojej strony? 11:42 A poza tym mleko jest też z "cycków" (jak to dzieci mówią) krowy. Więc cały czas je pijecie. Byliście do nich tuleni. (Kiedy matka was na rękach trzymała) 11:42 Cycki to nie najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. 11:42 Niektóre kobietyich nie mają, bo np. chorują. 11:42 I co. Z tego powodu je skreślicie? 11:42 A jeżeli tak zrobicie. To niech kurde diabeł was w dup ę kopnie. 11:42 Z Astronomican: 11:42 na moderatorów/moderatorów czatu może zgłaszać się każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik z miesięcznym stażem i 50 edycjami w przestrzeni głównej; 11:42 http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik%3AEx_q 11:42 >sugerowanie, że WsU jest moim idolem 11:42 naomka: wymion 11:42 Ale ci nie przeszkadzało, że złamał ustanowione przez siebie zasady? O ile wiem jesteś tam chatmodem, wbrew temu co pokazują zasady 11:42 http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Astronomican:Administracja#Procedura_rekrutacji 11:43 Hm, Karu, a czy to przypadkiem nie Ty mówiłeś, że sprawy innych wiki to nie tutaj powinno się załatwiać? 11:43 Ex jesteś kobietą prawda? Jeśli tak to gadasz tak bo jesteś płaska XD 11:43 Nie odbijaj piłeczki. 11:43 Aż tak Cię to boli? xD 11:43 Karu 11:43 W każdym razie 11:43 Że mam moda na Astro? 11:43 Gratuluje głupoty 11:43 na WsU już mają po moim cynku oko 11:43 sprawa zamknięta, proszę, bez sprzeczek 11:43 Ex, boli to mnie twoja hipokryzja 11:43 pani Ex 11:43 Tu się wyyżywasz na niej za astro KURDE GENIUSZ 11:43 Kirt daj spokój, ja się świetnie bawię xD 11:43 Astro to Astro 11:43 CPW to CPW 11:43 Karu oddaj admina na ROW. (lf) 11:43 kaszub już stracił moda? 11:43 Oddałem 11:44 :C 11:44 * Mi3S02B0BRA idzie się zabić 11:44 nie jestem zwyczajnym żółwiem 11:44 jestem też detektywem 11:44 pani Ex 11:44 Ale Kaszub i Ex to takie dwie wielkie cioty 11:44 chyba kup(p)ą 11:44 Ex nie mogąc pogodzić się z banem poleciała do Kaszuba 11:44 By ten u Lobo unbana załatwiał 11:44 Bo sama nie mogła 11:44 Brawo Karu, pokazałeś właśnie swój poziom. 11:44 .v. 11:44 Karu 11:45 Wyjdź 11:45 proszę trochę przychamować 11:45 Hipokryta 11:45 A tak dal Twojej informacji, Kaszub zrobił to z własnej woli 11:45 panie Karu 11:45 tak wgl 11:45 kiedy crejz ma stracić moda? 11:45 ;-; 11:45 Bow, pytaj Lobo lub Aracza 11:45 przyhamować* 11:45 Karu 11:45 cały team moderatorów czatu będziemy zmieniać? 11:45 Karu: EX TO HIPOKRYTKA!!!11111ONEONEONE BO COŚ TAM COŚ ALE JA SIĘ GORZEJ ZACHOWUJE 11:45 Nie no kurde serio zaraz się zabije ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; 11:45 Raven, nie 11:45 Weźcie generalnie odwalcie się od Ex i Serka ;-; 11:45 rave nie 11:45 raven* 11:45 YEA! 11:45 Nysy xD 11:45 Zachowujesz sie jak gówn iarz a nie administrator CPw 11:46 odebrałem yoshi new island na czydeesa 11:46 Karu: rycerz wczoraj sprowokował kaszuba 11:46 :D 11:46 Nowa, ostrzeżenie 11:46 Nowa dobrze mówi 11:46 A zauważyliście, że jak nie było Ex to nie było awantur? 11:46 Za słowo gó[wniarz? No błagam xD 11:46 Ex 11:46 Karu sam je wywołujesz xd 11:46 pan Karu reaguje na zaczepki 11:46 xD 11:46 Przestań się wyżywać na innych bo z twoim ci nie wyszło, choć nie dziwię się twojemu facetowi, że z tobą nie wytrzymał 11:47 więc proszę nie zaczepiać Karu 11:47 pani Nowa 11:47 pani Ex 11:47 Pan Bober idzie się utopić ;-; 11:47 KAru xD 11:47 ja nie wiem skąd masz te info 11:47 Wczoraj serka zabili w cs:go (biedak), rycerz go pocisnął i kaszub stwierdził że traktują go jak śmiecie i postanowił zrezygnować z moda 11:47 Ex, ma się swoich informatorów 11:47 Karu i Ex! 11:47 ale mój związek ma się od paru lat niezmienne dobrze xD 11:47 Macie się przeprosić! 11:47 W życiu! 11:47 I tak mówi wam to 15 letni gówn iarz! 11:48 Prędzej przeprosiłbym Hitlera 11:48 Czuje sie tak dorosle 11:48 Denerwujesz mnie karu bo jestes jak mój młodszy 5 letni kuzytn! 11:48 Piotrek 11:48 ! 11:48 Patrzac na doroslego faceta 11:48 A on jest be! 11:48 Zachowujecie się jak bachory. 11:48 proszę się uspokoić 11:48 Ktory zachowuje sie jak gimb 11:48 asysteńcie Nyzy 11:48 A ja w sierpniu bede mieć 13 i ja to dobiero jestem gówn iarz :") 11:48 dobra Kirtsu posłucham Ciebie :> 11:48 ŻŻe też Rycerza nie ma 11:48 kolejny flamewar na CPW> 11:48 .* 11:49 Naomka! 11:49 PW 11:49 http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trolling_(w%C4%99dkarstwo) 11:49 (la) 11:49 xD 2015 03 31